Warriors: Deep Beneath book 1: Six arisen
by Flutterby000
Summary: 'Lonf after the dark have fallen... Warriors rise and fall... Though some last in memories forever...miss will rise never to fall.. Found deep beneath the earth... These six will all make sacrificed to save all the clans.' Warriors fanfic. Enjoy! WIP.
1. Chapter 1

THUNDERCLAN Leader: Greystar; Large grey tabby tom, blue eyes and long tail. Deputy: Sandfire: Small sandy tom, red eyes with a scar over the left. White tail tip. Apprentice- Bigpaw. Medicine cat: Runningfast; Brown tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice- Ribbonpaw Warriors: Splittail; White tom with two long tails, blue eyes. Mute. Willowshine; Silver tabby shecat, golden eyes. Softwing; Grey tabby shecat, large build, green eyes. Apprentice- Littlepaw Gingersnap; Small ginger tabby shecat, Green eyes, large ears. Darknight; Black shecat, red eyes. Soulheart; Small grey tabby shecat, blue eyes. Apprentice-Skypaw Whitetail; Dark grey tabby tom with white tail tip, green eyes. Apprentice-Brightpaw Yellowbelly; Sandy coloured tabby tom, golden eyes. Greenclaw; Grey shecat, green eyes. Quickfire; Lithe tortishell, short tail, long legs, green eyes. Flashflame; Bright red tabby, golden eyes. Apprentices: Brightpaw; Light tortishell shecat, green eyes. Ribbonpaw; Light red tabby shecat,ice blue eyes. Skypaw; Small white tom with blue eyes. Littlepaw; Small. White tom with blue eyes and a black paw. Bigpaw; Big brown tabby with green eyes. Queens: Nightshade; Black shecat with green eyes. Expecting Soulheart's kits. Lilypetal; Small grey tabby, green eyes. Expecting Sandfire's kits. Blackpelt; Dark grey shecat, blue eyes. Mother to Whitetail's kits; Redkit- Red tabby with green eyes Bluekit- Blue grey tabby with blue eyes Greykit- Dark grey tabby with gold eyes. Elders: Nightfur; Big black tom with green eyes. Former leader. Softshade; Small white tabby with blue eyes. Short tail; Dark grey tabby with green eyes. RIVERCLAN Leader: Wavestar. Shecat Deputy: Pooljump. Tom Medicine cat: Pinefur. Tom Medicine cat apprentice: Lilacpaw. Shecat Warriors: Oakfur. Tom Willowpelt. Shecat Pikejaw. Tom Salmonrun. Tom Carpheart. Shecat Dawnlight. Shecat Duskheart. Tom Onefoot. Tom Apprentices: Hollypaw. Shecat Leafpaw. Shecat Petalpaw. Tom Lilac paw. Shecat Cloudpaw. Tom Jaypaw. Tom Queens: Tigerfur. Mother to Carpheart's kits. Fishkit. Shecat Lionkut. Tom Bug-kit. Tom Leopardnose. Expecting Salmonrun's kits. Wavestar. Expecting Pooljump's kits. Elders: Threeleg. Tom Grassspark. Shecat Treebranch. Shecat WINDCLAN Leader: Breezestar. Shecat Deputy: Flowheart. Shecat Medicine cat: Maplespirit. Shecat Medicine cat apprentice: Barkpaw. Tom Warriors: Mysterymind. Shecat Windrush. Shecat Reedpipe. Shecat Hotfur. Tom Coldpelt. Shecat Warmpelt. Tom Spiritrise. Tom Spineback. Tom Longsnout. Tom Antpelt. Tom Loudvoice. Tom Apprentices: Twigpaw. Tom Woodpaw. Tom Queens: Sharpthorn. Mother to Hotfur's kits. Signkit. Tom Singkit. Shecat Elders: none. Shadowclan Leader: Shadestar. Tom Deputy: Woodkill. Tom Medicine cat: Sageburn. Shecat Warriors: Cloverfur. Shecat Beetail. Tom Lightpelt. Shecat Darkfur. Tom Tallfire. Shecat Shortpelt. Tom Flameheart. Shecat Goldenheart. Tom Silvereye. Shecat Bronzepelt. Tom Apprentices: Furpaw. Tom Ballpaw. Shecat Mudpaw. Tom Dirtpaw. Tom Queens: Blackcoat. Expecting flameheart's kits Greypelt. Expecting beetail's kits Whitetail. Expecting Woodkill's kits Elders: Lizardtail. Tom Dogfur. Tom Hawk feather. Shecat 


	2. Prolouge

A fiery red tom padded down the hillside and saw three other cats gathered near the bottom. He scampered down to them. One turned and greeted him. "Firestar. We are glad you have come." She mewed, flicking a silvery tail to beckon him to her. Another, a golden tabby, looked worried. He kept on looking behind him, as if someone were about to jump out at him. The third flicked his tail impatiently. "Stop it Lionblaze. I have something very important to tell you all." He hissed. The other two and the newcomer leant closer, eager to hear. "There is a new prophecy. Long after the dark were beaten... Warriors rise and fall... But six will rise, never to fall... Found deep beneath the earth...these six will all sacrifice, to save all the clans." He mewed. The shecat flicked her ear in confusion. "What does it mean Jayfeather?" She asked. "If I knew I'd be telling you!" He hissed. Firestar thought for a moment. "It means danger, that's for sure." He mewed angrily. Lionblaze was still looking over his shoulder. "We have to go, I can here others coming. We must keep this a secret. They will freak out again." He mewed. The others nodded. Jayfeather rose to his paws. "Firestar, Dovewing, Lionblaze." He nodded to them, then dissapeared. Dovewing shook his head. "I'll never get used to that." She left herself, scampering towards the forest, probably to catch something. Lionblaze turned to leave towards the moor when he felt a tail stop him. He turned around to Firestar. "Can't we do anything?" "It's to risky to warn anyone Firestar." "But what if the clans need our help? What if their in trouble?" He mewed frantically. "We'll keep in touch." With that Lionblaze ran off to the moor. Firestar sighed. A bad time was coming for this clan. A very bad time in deed. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone that this has taken so long! I am really truly sorry and I know it's terrible this is only the second chapter and it has taken months to write but I just started at a new school so I was really busy with that. My family is also really tight, arguments part of daily routine. With my brother almost ignoring us all for study, my other brother being a party animal and my mother walking full time. I can promise nothing on how long these next chapters will take but i will try to make them the best I can.**

* * *

Sapphirekit watched as her mother licked the top of her brothers head. There was a patch of white fur that just wouldn't stick down on Diamondkit's head.

"Stay still." Nightshade grumbled. Diamondkit pulled away and flicked his head, then his middle, and last tail. Now all of his hair was standing on end. Sapphirekit and Opalkit purred. He didn't notice.

'Im to excited to care!" He had exclaimed this sunrise.

"I'm nervous." Rubykit mewed. Nightshade nuzzled her.

"You'll be fine." She purred.

"She's only nervous because Greystar won't make her an apprentice." Diamondkit laughed. Emerlaldkit laughed with him, but a look of sympathy flashed past his eyes.

"LET ALL THOSE OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY GATHER BENEATH HIGH ROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Greystar called from the clearing. This is it. The second biggest moment in my life. The biggest so far.

"I'm gathering you all to celebrate the day six kits turn six moons." I followed my mom out of the nursery.

"Topazkit, please step forward." She watched her brother step forward. "From this moment on you will be known as Topazpaw. Your mentor will be Spilttail. Spilttail, you haven't let your disability hold you back. I know you'll be a great mentor for Topazpaw." The mute tom touched noses with Sapphirekit's brother.

"Sapphirekit, from now on you will be known as Sapphirepaw. Blackpelt, you will be mentor to Sapphirekit. Pass down all you know to her." The kit reached up to touch the warrior's name. "I'll make you the best warrior possible." She whispered. "And I'll be the best apprentice possible." She whispered back. She sat Down next to her new mentor and searched the crowd for her friend. She caught sight of Bluepaw and her brothers watching. Bluepaw and Redpaw were deep in discussion. They kept on glancing at the six young cats. Greypaw, on the other paw was staring at her he averted his gaze as soon as their eyes met.

"Diamondkit from this moment on you will be known as Diamondpaw.." Sapphirepaw turned her attention back to Greystar and realized she had missed Opalpaw and Emraldpaw's parts. She looked at her sister and noticed she seemed satisfied her mentor was Yellowbelly. The tom was known for his thirst for battle. Emraldpaw was also satisfied with Gingersnap.

"Your mentor will be Greenclaw." Sapphirepaw could almost feel the disappointment roll of her brother. The eager young warrior bounded up to Greystar. "Greenclaw. You may be young but you have spirit. You will be a great mentor for Diamondpaw." Diamondpaw reluctantly reached up to touch noses with his mentor. Greenclaw seemed unfazed by Diamondpaw's attitude.

"Rubykit." Sapphirepaw watched her small sister walk up. Just now had the apprentice noticed how small she was. "Rubykit from now on you will be known as Rubypaw." Sapphirepaw breathed a sigh of relief that her sister was becoming an apprentice. It seems Topazpaw and Opalpaw were too.

"Runningfast. Is it in your interest to take this young cat as your apprentice?" Rubypaw seemed to light up with joy. "Yes I am." The medicine cat replied.

"Then. Rubypaw, your mentor will be Runningfast. May he guide you carefully through the way of Starclan." The two touched noses. And Sapphirepaw felt as if she was about to burst in pride as the clan chanted her name


End file.
